bojackhorsemanfandomcom-20200223-history
Justin Kenyon
Justin Kenyon 'is a minor character in [[BoJack Horseman (series)|''BoJack Horseman]]. He is seen in A Quick One, While He's Away, in [[Season 6|'''Season 6]]. ''He is a director. Physical Appearance '''Justin' is a middle-aged human man. He has graying hair and a slight mustache and stubble on his chin. He wears a green jacket that he keeps open revealing a light blue button-down collared shirt with an orange cacti print. He also wears dark gray pants, white sneakers, and a blue baseball cap. Personality Justin seems to be a friendly, easy-going man. Little else is known about him. Background Season 6 In ''A Quick One, While He’s Away'', while on the same studio lot in the smoking area, Justin is talking to fellow director Kelsey Jannings about her current directing job and he describes it as “''bullshit''." Kelsey dismisses him saying that a gig is a gig and Vassar won’t except in the film credits in lieu of her daughter’s tuition. Justin goes on to tell Kelsey that she’s a much better director than he is, saying that if she had told him that she would be directing a “''commercial''” and he would be directing another blockbuster, he would be excited but then get around to being outraged. While he is talking to Kelsey he gets a call about his lead actor Gina Cazador. Justin is in Gina‘s trailer and he struggles to get a word in edgewise while she continues ranting about the fact that she has new pages in her script. When asked why he was giving her new stuff, Justin explains that the insurance company wants to get rid of the car chase scene, so they had to add in a hand-to-hand combat scene that is going to go along with the meringue number. Justin tells a clearly upset Gina that he thought she would be excited about it because he is, explaining that it’s more time spent on her face. He tells her that he’s been thinking about giving Gina her close up ever since he directed her in an episode of FBI: Female Body Inspectors. Justin assures Gina that April will be on set to make sure she understands the stunt and they won’t shoot until Gina is 100% comfortable. When Gina apologizes to Justin for yelling at him, Justin takes full responsibility saying that he should’ve warned her. Justin goes on to ask Gina if there is something he should know about and she says that she’s fine. Gina goes on to explain that she thinks she’s being “''really cool''“ saying that as number one on the call sheet she’s entitled to respect. She goes on to explain that she has worked on projects were the number one on the call sheet was “''an actual crazy person''“ and she believes she’s being really cool in comparison. Justin agrees that Gina was being “''so cool''." However once Justin walks out of Gina’s trailer he lets out an exasperated sigh, only to be told by an annoyed Gina to at least get out of earshot before he sighs, and Justin apologizes. Later that day while filming the dance scene between Gina and her costar, Gina’s costar dips her, causing Gina to flashback to the altercation that occurred between her and BoJack. Gina screams, startling her costar, who then drops her. Justin calls cut, asking Gina if she was okay. When Gina freaks out, and her costar gets upset, and Justin tells both of them to calm down. When Gina ultimately decides to go home, Justin tries to convince Gina to stay, saying that they were already behind schedule, and Gina simply tells him it’s not her problem. The following afternoon, Justin is having lunch with Kelsey. Kelsey informs Justin that she’s directing the new movie Fireflame much to his excitement. Kelsey goes on to tell Justin that he needs an actress that is tough but vulnerable and asks Justin what he thinks of Gina Cazador. Justin tells Kelsey that Gina is very versatile and very talented, but tells Kelsey he ultimately can’t recommend working with her, especially if she has to do a lot of stunts. Justin tells Kelsey that Gina is difficult saying that he doesn’t know what happened as when he worked with her a few years ago she was great. Justin then recommends Courtney Portnoy to Kelsey instead, saying he has heard nothing but good things. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Minor characters Category:Directors